powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Vincent
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Victor Vincent is a popular jock in Summer Cove High School. He is class president. After Odius' final stand, Victor was made a hero and earned his 50th (and biggest) trophy. Character History Ninja Steel Victor Vincent introduced himself to Sarah Thompson on her first day at school. He, as class president, has been around for a while and has been earning most of the trophies for the school, save for one championship trophy awarded to Dane Romero. He shows off to Sarah by attempting to use her hoverboard, only to crash with it, ruining Preston Tien's magic show. He and Monty were later bringing a newly painted car out from the paint booth in the school auto shop. The Students were watching a video of Victor and Monty, Victor overreacts that the Ranger video gets more million views than his previous video. When Brody starts his first day of school, Victor was so furious and angry that he finds out that he cheats by using his Data Com to find some answers very easily. Victor explains to Mrs. Finch that Brody was responsible for cheating. After Brody lost his Data Com, Victor and Monty pick it up and find the monster. Victor and Monty attempts to attack the monster Spinferno but they were no match for him. After Victor and Monty gets blown away by Spinferno's twister tornado attack, Spinferno picks up Brody's Data Com. Victor overreacts that his video was edit into remix but thanks to Monty. His video has finally got more views than the Rangers. When Preston does the magic show to the students, Victor says that it was "Presto Lame-O" instead of "Presto Change-O". Victor took the hat from Preston and grabs the rabbit out of the hat. Students give a boo to Preston and Victor ruin the magic show. Preston choose Victor to be a volunteer, he takes his hat and takes out a gentle kitten but it turns to be a feral feline monster that can scare him and other students. He is done being volunteer. Preston made Monty's body into the square-body and Monty likes it, but Victor gets jealous and follows Monty. Victor and Monty talks about eating the beans, when they bump into the monster Tangleweb and end up getting glued and web tangled into the one big sphere-like body. It turns out Monty farts in the web after he eats the beans and continues to fart in the entire school causing other students to cover their noses. Victor gets freaked out when Monty farts uncontrollably and they began to start floating in the air. While Mick give the Rangers the Mega Morph Cycle Stars, Victor and Monty is still stuck in the sky with Monty til they got poked by the flag pole of the school causing to pop the web balloon sending them flying. Both Victor and Monty are decorating party decorations for the dance in Summer Cove. As Victor attempts to dance his moves in order to not to break the punch bowl, he fell on the table and have the punch bowl jump off from it and splash Brody and Hayley only not to be shatter on the ground. While other students began to clean up the mess that Victor made, Victor wants Monty to make him become the Dancing King. Victor was waiting for Monty bringing his shoes but he came here as fast as he could. Victor dances his moves is which applaud the students until his shoes gone haywire Monty follows him and the shoes were explode off-screen. When Sarah was training for archery, Victor and Monty test their skills, use an arrow and get an apple like Sarah had earlier but instead, they got a honeycomb and end up being chased by angry bees. Later, Victor and Monty tests the giant arrow but Victor gets out of the bow and let Monty fly into the target. Victor and Monty are dressed western like as a big horse and get the autograph from Levi Weston as the attempt. Victor dressed up like a bigger fan and tries to request Levi for the winner, but instead the he made Mary Masters a winner. Mary turns on the fan from Victor's costume and causing him to hover and fly off. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty are outside the arena, attempting to find a way into the show without paying. They hide inside of trash cans, until two guys come by and drop garbage on top of them. While Levi is singing at the concert, Victor and Monty has bust out of the speakers on stage in attempt to perform with him. Security guards interfere, and the duo gets hit with a drum and guitar, prompting the entire arena to laugh at them. At Summer Cove school, the mayor who announces that Victor is a city hero for breaking his bones while saving people from the earthquakes. He presents a trophy cup to Victor, who is wrapped in bandages, until Kody rips off the loose bandages, revealing Victor faked his injuries. Revealing his underwear except for his clothes, Victor runs away without the prize and Monty follows him while the Rangers laugh on. Victor and Monty infiltrates and work for Preston's wealthy father Marcus Tien to cut down the Ribbon Tree but they were foiled by Preston Magic with the hose before they can use it. Victor and Monty also enter as a team, and they decide to use super glue to keep their statue together. Suddenly, their plan backfires when the chocolate mixture they’ve stirred spills all over Victor, turning him into a chocolate solid statue. Monty was looking for Victor in entire school. Meanwhile back at school, the winning chocolate statue is revealed – it’s Victor. As a gathering of children run to eat the winning chocolate statue, Victor finally breaks free, scaring off the children. While Preston will enter as a magician, and Victor and Monty will enter as a matador duo. Jealous of the magic act, Victor and Monty go to steal Preston’s magical hat, but soon find themselves sucked inside. Within, they’re chased down by a giant bunny. Back at school, the talent show has begun. Preston’s magic act is interrupted as he pulls Victor, Monty, and a rabbit out of the hat – but Victor and Monty run away in fear of bunnies after they lose their bravery. Victor is also running the race solo, because he thinks he’s too good to need partners. Upon Shoespike's team wins the race and cheer for victory, it can turns everyone into a trophy including Preston, Hayley, Sarah, and Victor. Victor’s trophy is picked up by a dog and thrown into a fish tank, sending Monty into a frenzy as he can’t find his friend. The team laughs at Victor, who returns from his trophy form covered in seaweed from the fish tank. When Sarah presented her cookie machine to the class, Victor used Monty's sardine, broccoli and liver to make a cookie, which Monty says is great. Threatened in getting an 'F', Victor and Monty steal a cow to sell milk, but unfortunately, the cow escaped and Victor and Monty end up arrested. In the lineup, Victor and Monty break down in tears, knowing they're going to jail. Victor was seen outside lifting dumbbells on a chariot pulled by Monty. The two of them took a break to ponder how Victor can be more popular and notice a piece of Princess Viera's anti-gravity metal on a rock, making it float in mid-air. After experimenting with it, Victor gets an idea on how to get his 50th trophy. Victor later attempts to break the world weight-lifting record of two tons with help from the anti-gravity metal but ended up getting caught when he forgot to put the weights down before he ran off to collect his trophy. The announcer notices the metal on the weights and takes it off, making the weights fall to the ground and Victor and Monty stumble into the hole it created. When Calvin and Hayley both run for class president against each other, Victor and Monty decided to sabotage both parties in getting disqualified to stay in power. Monty later added hot sauce to the cupcakes served by both candidates as part of phase one of their plan and Victor started a food fight to make things worse. In the midst of it though, they got bombarded by food. Later, Victor and Monty planned to drop water balloons on the winner which would result in disqualification. However, Hayley and Calvin decided to drop out which resulted in Victor keeping his title as class president. However, Monty couldn't hold up the water balloons by himself much longer and accidentally let them drop on Victor, resulting in his humiliation, but still keeping his title. Victor and Monty overheard Redbot talking to Dan Willoughby about publishing book, becoming famous as a result and decided to get in on the action. They declared themselves Redbot's new managers and made a few notes to help sweeten the deal, but decided to stick with the old contract after deciding on whether to "take it or leave it". Later, they were seen at Redbot's book launch where they tried to take credit for one of Redbot's stories by proclaiming themselves to be the heroes, but all three of them were called out by Mary Masters and called them phonies. Afterwards, they tried to bail but were frozen in place by Cat O'Clock. In the end, Victor and Monty were still frozen because they were still holding the books, all so Mick could use them as coat racks for the time being. Victor and Monty announced to the crowd about and showed footage from last year's tennis match against Victor and Hayley and dared anyone to challenge Victor, which no one replied. Before he can claim his trophy however, Hayley challenged him to a rematch. During lunchtime, the two had their tennis match out on the tennis court, where Hayley was forced to wear protective wear to hid the fact that Preston accidentally made Hayley invisible with a backfired magic trick. Victor dominated Hayley until one of his serves accidentally knocked off Hayley's mask. Victor was proclaimed the winner after Principal Hastings declared Preston's excuse as a distraction and disqualified Hayley. However, it was soon discovered that Victor cheated too, using a robot arm to make his swings better and harder. The two of them had a rematch the next day whereas anyone cheating would be suspended. In a surprise turnaround, Hayley dominated Victor on the court and the former was proclaimed the winner with the latter given a blue ribbon second place trophy as a consolation prize, much to his dismay. In Mick's shop class, Victor and Monty showed off their new invention, the "Mighty Mag", a metal magnet that "can find and retrieve any kind of metal". Its invention worked on a hub cap, impressing Mick their fellow students but the magnet worked too well and attracted a lot of junk towards them, leaving them trapped until they broke out and left. Much later, Victor was disappointed that all their magnet found was junk then decided to find "something even rarer than gold". This action led to them attracting several Ninja Stars and that grabbed the attention of Galvanax and Madame Odius. After the two of them argued over who made it, Odius took the two teenagers hostage on board their ship. On board their ship, the Warrior Dome, Victor and Monty were instructed by Madame Odius to create a giant version of their magnet in order to finally destroy and usurp Galvanax. Victor and Monty are in on it until Odius reveals that the magnet will also destroy the rangers. Monty freaks out, but Victor came up with an idea to escape the ship by disguising as Kudabots but Monty was having trouble with his stomach due to the alien slop he consumed. They then ask Cosmo Royale to let them escape in order to “help Galvanax destroy the rangers,” until Cosmo realizes that Kuda bots don’t talk, and reaches his breaking point when Monty farts. Odius summons a group of Kuda bots to recapture Victor and Monty, but the two are able to escape after Month holds them off by farting in their faces. Back on Earth, Victor and Monty, having escaped the Warrior Dome just in time before the asteroid hit, are interviewed by a news reporter and are offered a generous amount of cash for the “method” they used to escape captivity. Super Ninja Steel After the Galvanax incident, Victor and Monty spent the summer running a huge scam: Miracle Monster Repellant Spray, which they claimed has driven the monsters away (despite the fact that they were actually defeated by the rangers and have not returned since). Nevertheless, the whole town bought in to their scam and they have become vastly rich: so much so that they decided not to return to school, and donate $1 million to Summer Cove High as a token of goodbye. They also give the school a gold statue of Victor in a heroic pose from his story of how he escaped imprisonment of the Warrior Dome (which obviously never happened). However, after the spray failed on actual monsters, thanks to Smellephant, Victor and Monty fled a large group of angry people, managing to lose them by barricading the school doors shut. They try to subtly reenter the school, but Principal Hastings was waiting for them to ask about the check which bounced. They revealed to her that they had to return all the money they earned from their 'enterprise' and are now flat broke, so they get on their knees and beg for her to let them back into school which she begrudgingly does. Monty then leans on a can of repellent he had in his back pocket, breaking the lid and leaking gas out everywhere, stinking out the room and clearing out all the people. Victor and Monty then went out on a shopping spree for a new pair of sunglasses that would make Victor look cool and improve his look. He settled for a pair of sunglasses that featured a strong guy trying to lift a dumbbell with huge weights, declaring them "sofisticado", in which Monty called them "cooler than a penguin's pajamas" to avoid upsetting Victor. Victor spent the whole day in the sun with the sunglasses that impaired his vision a lot and he clearly can't see but Monty kept assuring him that there were cool when faced with the truth. Those lies, however, powered up Deceptron enough to fight the rangers in a rematch. Later, Calvin finally found the courage to tell Victor the truth about the sunglasses and the latter told Monty that he was upset because he had "nothing to show for it" but what he didn't know was that he got sun marks from being in the sun all day. Victor and Monty came across Spyclops in her disguise as Jess and mistake her for a pretty girl. Victor tries to ask Jess out for a date, but Jess said that he wasn't her type. After trying out different "types", Victor declared that she would find her type and left with Monty. Back at school, Victor was present when Monty created his Cowboy Cologne. Victor then came back to Jess with Monty in cowboy clothes to see her again with Levi under her control. The two then used the Cowboy Cologne to impress her but, only made things worse with the smell. After asking one last time about him being her type, Jess had enough and reverted back to Spyclops, scaring the duo. Back at school, the cologne stuck on Victor, attracting flies and repelling students in the process with Monty telling Victor that the cologne will wear off soon enough. Victor and Monty participated in the Big Catch Competition in hopes of Victor getting his 50th trophy once again. Monty brought his "Super Duper Hooky Wooky" in hopes of catching the biggest fish, Bruiser, but Victor thinks it won't work. However, Monty's lure did catch something and Victor tried to reel it in, only for him to get dragged away by the fish. Victor then declared himself the winner after using a fake fish to win the trophy, but Captain Stan saw through the deceit and cut down the fake fish, revealing Monty to be inside the fish. The captain took back the trophy and threatened to make them "walk the plank", resulting in Victor and Monty running away. Victor was caught playing Game Goblin by Mrs. Finch despite his clever disguise and got his game confiscated and taken to Mrs. Bell. To get the game back, Monty distracted Mrs. Bell while Victor used a fishing pole and hook to get the game back, but Victor caught Mrs. Bell's hair instead and was caught while she tried to get it back. Victor ended up breaking the game console after a brief scuffle with Monty which resulted from Mick and Levi's plan to depower Game Goblin much to his dismay. Victor and Monty interrupted Preston and Hayley's rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet and Victor tried to get the part of Romeo with a terrible, ad-lib performance. After much insistence from Monty, Mr. Lunt let Victor be Preston's understudy if Preston doesn’t show up. Victor and Monty planned to have Preston shipped in a large box to his house so he misses the play, but the doors shut with them in it and the label with Preston’s address falls off as the plan backfires. They are then transported to South Africa and were soon at the mercy of lions. Victor attempted to break the World Speed Record and succeeded in finally getting his 50th trophy. He was soon carried by a bunch of students and was confronted by Sarah, who planned on beating his record by any means necessary. Victor and Monty attended Sarah's attempt on breaking the record and she succeeded too, which made Victor upset. However, Speedwing attacked and Victor and Monty fled. Sarah inadvertently revealed that Sarah used his Speed Star to make her hover board go faster and decided to give up her trophy. In disguise, Victor attempted to claim the trophy back, but was declared a phony after Monty showed up with a mannequin on a hover board. One of the hosts conficated the trophy back as well as the remote control that piloted the hoverboard that sent Victor and Monty running away. As the class was preparing for a camping trip, Victor and Monty show Principal Hastings a net blaster they made, hoping to catch the rhino from the news. But during the test, Hastings gets caught in the net and gives them detention before realizing her compass is gone. When Monty finds it in Brody's bag, Hastings also puts him in detention. Later, Victor and Monty escape the detention room, using the ventilation shaft and goes off to try to capture the rhino. They eventually encounter Rangers battling Rygore, and the two mistake him for the Summer Cove Rhino. Victor and Monty try to catch him, but Rygore catches the net and throws it back at the two, getting them caught in their own net, before throwing them to the campsite, where Hastings is shown a recording of the net blaster test, where she sees that a net knocked the compass into Brody's bag. Hastings brings Victor and Monty back to school, where she apologizes to Brody for falsely accusing him and allows him to go to the camping trip, while Victor and Monty are given detention for a week. Victor and Monty approached a girl named Sandy and decided to help her out with her science project after Preston refused due to him being busy at the time. While in a science lab, despite Preston warning them, the two of them mixed two dangerous chemicals together and ended up getting their hair stuck together until Brody, Levi and Sarah used the solvent from the lab to unstick them together. Later, Victor and Monty walk around wondering why the other kids are staring and laughing at them, unaware that the glue had ripped off large chunks of their hair creating bald spots in the back of their heads. In an attempt to get a date for the Valentine's Day Dance, Victor asked Monty, disguised as Cupid, to shoot a love arrow at Sandy, but ended up hitting Mrs. Bell the first time and at Victor the second time, both accidental. Victor ended up asking Sandy straight about going to the dance with her, even bribing her with a necklace if she goes ("it worked on a girl last year", Victor said), but Sandy refused, saying she'd rather go alone than go with him. Victor told Monty about Sandy going to the dance alone, but Preston overheard it and it broke his heart. Victor then tried to ask another girl named Laury out to the dance and this time, she accepted as long as they buy her some more stuff. The duo bought the many ridiculous things she wanted, including a new pair of skies and a giant, pink teddy bear. However, Monty accidentally popped the balloons with a ceiling fan and Laury rejected Victor's offer as the balloons were popped but took off with everything else, as Victor cries out in dispair. Victor was approached by Simone Swift who wanted to make Victor famous in a burger commercial and Victor immediately accepted. While rehearsing in the park, Victor and Monty attempted to run from Dreadwolf who stung Victor with one of his Werewolf Claws which resulted in Victor being turned into a werewolf during the commercial shoot. Monty managed to turn Victor back to his old self, but Simone approached Victor with a deal of taking the commercial worldwide and a million dollars to boot, but they wanted him as wolf, which can't be possible anymore. Therefore, Simone cancels the deal much to Victor and Monty's dismay and Victor cried out which led to howling like an actual wold. After giving Mrs. Finch a fruit and chocolate basket the previous day in hopes of getting on her good side, Victor and Monty still got failed their tests because Victor copied from Monty. They then decided to postpone the next test happening the next day by farting so much they'll let them out. But, Mrs. Finch came prepared with gas masks and gave them out to everyone except Victor and Monty. With the threat of getting an F if leaving right away, Victor and Monty took their tests as fast as they can and left in a hurry, breaking the classroom door in the process. Later, the two of them fixed the door but was broken again after Monty farted from eating some more beans, much to their displeasure. Victor and Monty notice the security guard Clint confiscating someone's skateboard. Thinking that being a security guard means getting free stuff from the other students, they asked if they can become guards too, so he makes them junior deputies. The two of them immediately abuse their new authority by taking other students' clothes, food and school work and saying blue food is now banned. By the end of the episode, Clint finds Victor and Monty at the lunch tables with tons of things they've confiscated from students, including blueberries which they eat. Clint and the students confront them and the students want their stuff back. One student asks for his science project back, which Monty asks if he's talking about the blueberries. The student reveals that those weren't blueberries: they're his science project, as he was trying to develop food for astronauts, but couldn't get the formula right. When Victor and Monty ask what's wrong with it, they start to feel weird and soon their bodies turn completely blue and expand to the size of giant blueberries, a fitting punishment for abusing their position. Victor and Monty attempt to win the school's Technology trophy after being informed of it by Principal Hastings by building ShotBot which could sink in pool balls in holes no problem, but it soon went haywire and started sending the balls flying everywhere. Victor destroyed the robot and decided to take a lunch break and after commenting about the food being so bad, they decided to build a robot chef. As a last minute entry, Victor and Monty introduced the Victor-Matic Auto-Snack It and decided to stress test the machine, which resulted in it malfunctioning until it shut down. The two did not win the trophy and got food smack in the face afterwards. Victor was running while pulling a chariot with Monty sitting on it while measuring his "Bio Rhythm Energies" (This might be poking fun at the pilot for an adaption of Bioman where the rangers (one named Victor) had Bio Rhythm energy within them, allowing them to become the Bio-Man Team.) but Victor got supercharged by Voltipede while he was draining electricity from cars. Monty uploaded a video of him getting supercharged but was taken down by Agent 00 Sven who needed Victor for a top secret mission. Victor demonstrated his power by powering up up a floor cleaner, but overloaded which resulted in Victor getting taken for a ride throughout the school. Victor then restored power to the city with his powers, but his powers were lost as soon as the city was fully charged once again. This resulted in Sven leaving the two after they were no longer useful with the duo, chasing after them. Victor and Monty noticed Levi's voice change because of a voice swap with General Tynamon and Levi's friends cover it up by telling him that he caught a disease that was very contagious. To protect themselves, Victor and Monty decided to wear bio-hazard suits. When Principal Hastings found out about this, she decided to take advantage of this by faking the sickness and was soon joined by other students, frightening Victor and Monty as a result. They were later seen walking in their suits, by a soccer ball knocked off Victor's mask, resulting in them rolling around in the mud, thinking they were doomed. Victor and Monty joined Preston's magic club in hopes of attracting girls. To demonstrate, Monty hypnotized Victor into becoming a chicken after hearing the word "chicken", which worked but then went on a rampage which led to Mr. Lunt preventing the magic club from meeting in his classroom. They then met up with Preston and the rest of the students about finding another place to meet up for magic club when Mr. Lunt told them they can use his classroom again after the incident was cleared up. When Brody said chicken however, Victor became a chicken because he was still under the effect of Monty's hypnosis, which Monty chasing after him. Victor and Monty attempted to audition for a show that was being produced by a famous TV producer and their antics managed to impress the manager and made them the stars of the show. However, the TV producer revealed himself to be Gorrox and took Victor and Monty into the Warrior Dome as part of part of a plan by Madame Odius. The two of them were forced to dress up as clowns and threatened to be attacked by Basherbots if they refused. After they failed to entertain the crowd by hitting each other with inflatible hammers, they had to run from big spike balls on chains dropping from the ceiling and thanks to the satellite, anyone who saw them on TV would be hypnotized. After many hours, Victor and Monty got sick of the hammers, so Cosmo gave them grenades-shaped balls to juggle instead. The two of them finally got a break after the alarm was sounded and the guards were called in as a result. Victor and Monty took advantage of it by leaving and taking the balls with them. They then came across Sarah, Calvin, Hayley and the other prisoners and decide to help get them off of the Warrior Dome as Sarah, Calvin and Hayley escape thanks to their encouragement. They succeeded in doing so, but are cornered by Cosmo and Badonna before they can escape. However, this is exactly what they wanted, as they throw the grenades at them before escaping. This resulting explosion kills Cosmo and Badonna and heavily damages the Warrior Dome. After Madame Odius' final defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers, Victor and Monty were praised by the mayor for rescuing the prisoners and as a reward, Victor finally receives his 50th trophy for saving the civilians of Summer Cove. Personality Victor Vincent is an athletic achiever with a rather brazen and obnoxious attitude. Even though he is popular, not everyone likes him. He does appear to hold sway over certain members of the student body, such as Monty, who acts as his right hand or henchman and even does his homework for him. He is arrogant and self-righteous to the point where he actually believes that he deserves to win, and that he's allowed to cheat to do so, but his schemes always backfire in one way or another, usually humiliating him, causing harm and ending up turning people (especially the Rangers) against him. His brazen attitude makes him extremely arrogant, completely unwilling to play rodeo clown unless his life is on the line. Ultimately, despite his arrogance, his heart is in the right place, shown by evacuating Summer Cove's citizens from the Warrior Dome and was named a hero. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Victor is portrayed by Chris Reid. Notes *Victor and Monty are very similar to Bulk and Skull from Mighty Morphin in their use as comic relief, and Cassidy and Devin from Dino Thunder in their overbearing overachiever and doormat relationship. They also share similarities to Gaston and Lefou from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Horace & Jasper from Disney's 101 Dalmatians, Harry & Marv from the Home Alone films and Wario & Waluigi from the Super Mario series. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 9: Outfoxed **Episode 11: Love Stings **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 14: Sheriff Skyfire **Episode 15: Tech Support **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Episode 20/Finale: Reaching the Nexus }} See Also *''to be added'' References